


You set my soul alight

by Wolf_Of_Westeros



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal, Attempt at humour, Best Friends, Cold Showers, Dan's first time with a guy, Dominant Phil, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idea was meant to be a oneshot but may turn into multiple chapters, M/M, Muse - Freeform, Phil doesn't swear- Usually, Sexual Frustration, Swearing (By Dan), i don't know yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Of_Westeros/pseuds/Wolf_Of_Westeros
Summary: Dan likes Phil. Phil likes Dan. Neither of them know about it.





	1. Chapter 1 (Original, I know)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)  
> After a lot of fighting battles with myself, I have decided to write a Phanfiction :)  
> I just want to stress that this is just fanfiction, I am not implying it is real and definitely not trying to promote that. I am just phan-trash so I am embracing it xD  
> I have never wrote a smutty fanfiction before so I am so so sorry xD It doesn't get smutty until chapter 3 anyway aha  
> Enjoy my fellow phans <3  
> 

Dan was lay back on his bed, his laptop balanced on his lap, his headphones in. He was mundanely scrolling through Tumblr and listening to his playlist, procrastinating having to edit his video. " _Ah Tumblr, the site of procrastination"_ he thought with a sarcastic smirk. " _Oh, another fan fiction where Phil dies"_ he chuckles, scrolling past it. A death of a bachelor fades off, a familiar tune begins to fade in. Dan's playlist was a confusing mix of songs, ranging from MCR to amusing songs from musicals. The song was Starlight by Muse. " _This song always reminds me of Phil"_ he smiles softly to himself, listening with a slightly pang in his chest " _Hold you in my arms, I just wanted to hold you in my arms."_ He wasn't sure what him and Phil were, they constantly flirted and had caught themselves cuddling more than once but other than that, that was as far as they had gone. He sighs and rests his head against the head board. " _Ah, dangerous territory there Dan"_ He had made an agreement with himself that he would stop thinking about Phil, it was getting too obvious in front of the Phans... He was failing miserably but at least now he scolds himself. Dead inside blared into life and Dan chuckled " _Exactly, I'm dead inside"_ and he focused his attention on Tumblr once more, ignoring the stabbing feeling in his chest when coming across "Heart eyes Howell" posts.

~•~

Dan woke up in the same position, although his earphones now were silent. He blinked groggily and rubbed his eyes, sitting up and groaning. He rubbed his neck and stretched it slightly with a wince. He put his laptop on the bed and stood up, stretching, grabbing his phone and unsteadily making his way to his door. He clicked the button and the screen lit up. 12:43. He blinked his eyes a few time to rid himself of the haze and entered the living room, his eyes automatically looking for, and finding, Phil.

"Morning" he mumbles, Phil chuckles

"Afternoon more like, rough night?" Dan stumbles towards the kitchen and flicked the kettle on

"I don't think scrolling through Tumblr counts as a rough night to be honest with you Phil" he mumbles, earning a soft laugh from Phil.

"Come and watch Attack on Titans with me" Phil patted the sofa next to him

"Again?" Dan asked with a raised eyebrow, Phil grinned, nodding and summoning Dan. He nods

"Right, just a second, I need breakfast and coffee first" Phil pulled a fake pouty face

"Put away that pout mister, Breakfast is important" Phil bit his lip and almost whispered

"Make me" Dan stopped stirring his brew, a flare came up in his chest " _God Phil, don't say that... I'll have you pinned underneath me and... Bad Dan"_ Dan regained himself, looking up with a smirk and winked at the male

"You wouldn't be able to handle it Mr Lester" Phil burst out laughing

"Just hurry up will you!" Dan rolls his eyes, pouring his milk onto his cereal and in his coffee and taking them over to the couch where Phil was smiling, his tongue pointing out ever so slightly " _How can someone go from sexy to adorable in a second flat?_ " He seats himself next to Phil, putting his coffee on the floor after a sip and settling back with his cereal.

"Go on the you inpatient bastard" Phil pressed play on the remote and they both began to watch the Anime. Dan was struggling to concentrate on the TV, he could feel the heat coming off Phil's arm they were that close, he could easily lean into him, or put his arm around him " _No you couldn't, how would you eat your cereal?"_  Dan look down at the swimming country crisp, picked up his spoon and took a mouthful. He moaned a little at the taste

"Country Crisp has to win the cereal trophy" he comments but Phil went stiff beside him, Dan caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eyes. His face was blank but it was obvious he was struggling to keep it so. His teeth were grit and his pupils were dilated. Dan was about to ask him if he was okay but he just stood up mumbling an excuse about needing to pee and ran off into the bathroom. Dan furrowed his eyebrows " _What the fuck?"_ He took another mouthful of cereal. _"If he disagreed with my cereal choice he could have just said so?"_  He rolled his eyes. Phil exited the bathroom, he had obviously washed his face as his fringe was slightly damp.

"You alright mate?" Phil looked almost shocked to see him there and then nodded

"Yeah... Uhm... I just needed the toilet" Dan gave him a look telling him he didn't believe him one bit but turned around and continued watching the TV. Phil settled down next to him again but slightly further away this time, causing Dan to frown and feel that pang in his chest. " _Friend Dan. Best friend but that is it and that is all it will ever be"_ He sat up straighter in defiance and ate the rest of his cereal, drinking the milk with a scoff from Phil

"You're disgusting" Dan just grinned with a milk moustache

"But I'm still sexy as ever" Phil rolled his eyes

"Whatever you say" and returned his gaze to the TV. They were comfortably silent for a while, both immersed in the show, eyes glued to the screen. As the episode ended and they were waiting for the next one to start, Phil stretched, turning, hanging his feet over the arm of the sofa and lying against Dan's side. Dan instinctively put his arm around his best friend, giving him a little squeeze. Dan freeze slightly as he realises his actions but just Phil smiles softly and leans into him. Dan feels his heart beating ten to the dozen and any place Phil is touching is tingling and warm, where their skin touches is on fire. Dan takes a deep breath but stays still, enjoying the closeness. The theme tune fades into the program and the boys both put on a pretence of watching the episode but neither were. " _Calm the fuck down Dan, you've done this hundreds of times"_ He lied to himself " _Well at least a few times"_ The voice in the back of his head points out they have only really done so when they were either drunk (which was very rare) or when the other was upset. Dan chose to ignore that point, realising he is being childish to his own mind " _You fucking genius_." The way Phil was lay, his hands were both on Dan's arm, almost like he was gripping onto him for his life. Halfway through the episode, Phil has been caught once more, and unconsciously began to run circles over Dan's arm. Dan didn't noticed at first, but when he did he felt every goosebump on his body rise and he shivered. _"Nice enough Phil but I'd prefer it on my chest, of maybe on my inner thigh..."_ He felt his breath hitch and knew he was fucked. " _Fuck I want him"_ His head fell back and his scrunched his eyes together and took a deep breath. " _Calm down you tool_ " He told himself _"Imagine your mum, grandma, cute puppies, happy elves"_ He was still fucked. _"Right, worse comes to worse"_ He gave Phil a squeeze and patted his side a few times

"Come on Spoon, get up, Coffee has gone right through me" Dan put on a fake laugh. Phil moaned

"Noooo, you can suffer, I'm comfy" he nuzzled into Dan and clung onto his arm tighter _"At least he has stopped the circles"_ but his movement and brought his arm to rest on top of Dan's crotch area _"Shit!"_

"Come on Phil, get up!" He said with a tone of panic in his voice.

"Nooo I am coommffyyy, you can hold it in!" Phil mumbled into Dan's side and nuzzles even closer so not only is Phil moving his arm over Dan's crotch, but now his mouth was next to his neck. Dan could feel his breath on his neck, tickling it ever so slightly, Phil's lips nearly touching his skin nearly had Dan moaning out his name. Dan felt an urge to tangle his fingers in Phil's hair. He felt himself beginning to stir downstairs and panicked. He almost threw Phil off him and ran to the bathroom, not even pretending to say sorry, this was an emergency. He ran into the bathroom, ran the tap and began splashing the cold water over his face but all he could feel was Phil's mouth oh so close to his neck. Dan grit his teeth and turned the shower on cold, stripped down and dived underneath the water. The shock of the cold water caused him to gasp and start to shiver, but it did the job and stopped any more arousal.

"Fuck you Phil" he mumbled quietly, staring blankly at the wall, freezing water running down his back.

~•~

Dan exited his room rubbing his hair with a towel, new clothes on. Phil looked a mixture of apologetic, hurt and confused. Dan avoided looking at Phil, pretending to rub his hair more than he needed too.

"Dan. What was that about? You threw me off the couch?!" Dan winced at his raised voice.

"I really needed to go to the toilet..." he mumbled and looked at Phil's feet.

"That's a terrible excuse... You couldn't have needed it that badly, plus why did you take a shower?" _"I'm going to have to tell him I pissed myself... No, I can think of something better... I won't have to say I pissed myself... I'll just tell him I needed a shower"_

"Err... I pissed myself" he stuttered out _"You absolute inbred"_ Phil blinked, froze for a second and started laughing

"You peed yourself!" _"He still won't swear"_   Dan thought with a touch of affection.

"No... Not fully... Just a little bit" he tried to resurrect the situation

"You still peed yourself!" Phil was still laughing. Dan went bright red _"No, you just nearly made me cum by just breathing on my neck!"_ He thinks to himself bitterly _"You really are desperate"_ he jibes himself.

"Yeah yeah, shut up, I told you to get up! It's your fault!" He mumbles. Phil's face falls and he looks apologetic and looks at his feet _"Now I have upset him!"_

"I'm sorry Dan... I shouldn't have refused... I was comfy..." Phil finished lamely. Dan sighs and pulls Phil into a hug

"Don't be silly you spoon" he hugs Phil tightly, and Phil returns the hug. They didn't hug often but when they did it always made them both smile.

"I'm sorry Dan" Phil mumbled into Dan, Dan shook his head with a chuckle

"I'm sorry too Phil, for throwing you off the couch" Phil lifted his head and smiled

"You're strong when you want to be" he comments and buries his face into Dan's neck. _"For. Fuck. Sake!"_ He grit his teeth and took a deep breath, focusing on the cold water dripping down his back.

"What do you mean _when I want to be_? I always am strong!" He laughs, using it as an excuse to push Phil away gently and flex his muscles, making stupid poses, while Phil chuckles at his best friend.

"You're such an idiot Dan!" He breathed out, through his laughing. Dan rolls his eyes and flips him the bird "Hey!" Phil cries out in mock shock "I was being nice!"

"Nice? You just called me an idiot!" Dan raised his eyebrow

"In an affectionate sort of way. Like you call me spoon!" Phil sticks his tongue through his teeth as his grins _"He knows I think he's adorable when he does that... Arsehole"_

"Yeah yeah! I think you're just covering your tracks up now!" He laughs, poking Phil in the side. "Shall we continue our Attack on titans fest? I'll have to edit my video otherwise" he smirks. Phil bites his lip again.

"Are you sure? You might pee yourself again!" He bursts out laughing, lunging back away from Dan and any consequences of his statement. Dan death glares him _"If only you knew you sexy bastard"_

"Oh Ha. Ha. Very funny now go sit down" He mumbles

"Ooooh bossy aren't we? What happens if I don't?" Phil smirks.

"I will have to punish you then won't I?" Dan spits back without really thinking. _"He doesn't want to know the stuff I'd do to him"_ Phil bites his lip, moving slightly closer.

"What would that punishment entail?" He whispers. Dan swallows and moves closer, looking deep into his eyes.

"Where's the fun in that eh?" He winks at him. Phil moves even closer; They are both toe to toe now. Dan feels Phil's heavy breathing on his skin.

"I want to know what would happen if I were to disobey you, decide if it is worth it" He says softly, dragging his eyes very obviously to Dan's lips. Dan licks them and takes a deep breath.

"It depends, how would you disobey you me" He questions, watching Phil's eyes change.

"Like this" Phil mumbles, grabbing the front of Dan's shirt and pulling him roughly into him. Dan lets out a surprised squeak as Phil clashes their mouths together and kisses Dan roughly. Dan quickly reciprocates the kiss, running his hands up Phil's back and into his jet black hair, pulling on it slightly. Phil moans into the kiss, dragging his free hand down Dan's back and onto his arse, pulling his hips into himself. Dan moaned at Phil's actions and feels Phil get even more rough every time he moans. _"He must find moans arousing"_ The thought doesn't come from anywhere and doesn't go anywhere, it just is. Just as quickly as it started, Phil pushed Dan away and ran as fast as he could out of the door to the apartment. Dan stands stock still, his lips still red from being kissed. _"Why did he leave?"_ Was the first thought that came to mind, the second being _"Why did he do that?"_. Dan sunk down where he was and stared at the door.

"Phil?" He says aloud "Phil?! PHIL!" He tries again but no answer.


	2. Chapter 2 (Wow! I wouldn't have saw that title coming!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Phil walks out after kissing Dan, Dan is left to wait for Phil to come back, if he comes back. He is left to agonise over what has just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :P  
> I thought I'd upload all the chapters in one go so you don't have to wait for ages for something that may or may not come aha I know what I'm like.  
> This is still not real and is still just fanfic :P  
> I also apologise how shit this chapter is, It is hard to write a story about someone who isn't doing anything tbf.

Dan very slowly picked himself off the floor, almost as if he was about to shatter at any moment. _"I feel like I will..."_ He keeps his eyes on the door, hoping Phil will come back in and they can resume what they had started. Nothing. He listens for Phil's footsteps on the stairs, jangle of his key. Nothing. He feels himself start to breakdown on the inside with every moment Phil is away.

"Was it me?.. Was I that bad?.." He said aloud, as if the empty apartment was going to give him an answer. He grits his teeth as he feels a sob well in his throat. "PHIL?! PHHHHHIIIIILLLLL!" He tries to shout him again, no answer. Dan makes his way to the apartment door, he opens it and looks down the stairs. No one was to be seen. He had gone outside. Dan goes back inside and closes the door behind him, his body on autopilot while his brain is in shock. He went to his window, not really expecting to see him and not doing so. Dan stumbles back to the couch and curls up on it. He pulls out his phones, clicking the button once again. 14:52.

"It has hardly been 2 hours and my whole world has flipped upside down..." He mumbles to himself. He puts in his password quickly and presses the "Call" button. He scrolls through his contacts and selects Phil. He puts the phone to his ear and listens to the call dial ring through. " _Riiing Riing, Riing Riing,_ Hi! This is Phil, I'm not here right now-" Dan hangs up and then redials " _Riiing Riing, Riing Riing,_ Hi! This is Phi-" Dan tries again " _Riiing Riing, Riing Riing,_ Hi-". Dan throws the phone across the room and punch's the sofa cushion next to him. 

"What did I do!" He shouts at no one. "What the fuck happened! We were... We were kissing and... and you... you left" Dan finally lets go and tears begin to peak out of his eyes and travel down his face. Dan curls up on the sofa, hugging one of the pillows, sobbing his heart out to the silence in the apartment.

~•~

It was now 19:13 at night. Dan was still on the sofa, staring off into space. He wasn't crying anymore, he wasn't really feeling anything anymore. His brain had shut off and now he was just staring. And thinking. He was doing a whole load of thinking.

 _"Why did he leave? Why did he kiss me? Why did he kiss me and then leave?"_ Those questions were running their way around his brain _" I didn't realise he felt that way about me... All this fucking time and I could have kissed him, or cuddled him or fucked him..."_ He snorted bitterly _"No, I couldn't, he would have just run off..."_ Dan felt his heart stop _"What if this ruins our friendship... What happens if I don't get to have him in my life at all"_ Dan sits up, panicking, his eyes wide. He dives of the sofa and reaches for his phone. He presses the dial button for Phil again _"Riiing Riiing, Riiing Riing,_ Hi! This is Phil, I'm not here right now so please leave a message after the RAWR!- _Beep"_ "H-Hey Phil... I... I erm... wanted to..." Dan feels his tears travelling down his face again "Oh Phil, please come home! I need you! Please come back for me... We don't have to talk about it, or even touch each other ever again, just please come home _Beep"_ Dan throws his phone next to him again and begins to cry once more. _"What if this is the end of our friendship... How will the phans take it? How will I deal with it?"_

~•~

2:57 am. Dan was back to staring at the door again. He said nothing, thought nothing, did nothing. Just sat and stared at the door. He blinked and flicked his eyes to his phone. 2:58- 12% charge. He got up slowly with the intention to go to his room and put the phone on charge. When he could go into his room, he turned the other way and went into Phil's. It was deathly quiet in there... It felt wrong without Phil's presence. He didn't bother turning on the light. He made his way across Phil's room to his bed. His room was tidy except the bed wasn't made and there was a hoodie on the bottom of the bed. Dan reached down and grabbed it, burying his face into the material. It smelt like Phil. It smelt of safety and happiness. It smell like home. Dan took another deep breath and then pulled the hoodie over his head and snuggled deep into it. He then climbed into Phil's bed, wrapped his sheets around himself and nuzzled into then pillow. He smiled and took a deep breath, everything smelt of Phil. He was happy here.  He reached over and plugged his phone into Phil's charger. He then tried ringing Phil again _"Riiing Riiing, Riiing Riing,_ Hi! This is Phil, I'm not here right now so please leave a message after the RAWR!- _Beep"_ Dan stayed quiet and then hung up. _"If he wants to talk to me, he will"_ He sighs, putting the phone down and rolling over. _"It probably isn't the smartest idea I have ever had, if he comes back..."_  Dan's thoughts didn't continue much longer as he passed out after an extremely emotionally tiring day.

~•~

 _Dan was walking down this long windey path. Large pine trees bordered the sides, a deep dark abyss seemed to live between the trees. Dan continued forward, the end of the path was his goal. He hopped over a rabbit and went under a large arch. The arch had bricks that you had to push in a certain order. Dan tried several times and finally succeeded. He was in a white room, then it was a shop, similar to the ones in Zelda. He looked around and saw potions and jars and ropes. He went to the person behind the counter. "Hi" he said. The person ignored him. Dan went over to a door and went to open it, and then the person was there. It was Phil! "Phil! We need to do the stones, we can't not do the stones or it will happen! Come and do the stones! I did them!" He dragged his friend to the arch bridge, except now it was massive and the stones were on the wall. "What are you doing here Dan?" Phil said softly "I think you mixed the rooms up, have you been drinking?" Dan shook his head "No-No, it is the stones! It will fix everything! Come do the stones with me Phil!" He heard Phil chuckle "Ah, I see... Do you think I could just cuddle you instead? Do you think that will fix it?" Dan thought for a second and then nodded "Yes, that will do" Phil laughs and then Dan feels a cold being next to him, holding him tightly. The beings hair kept tickling his nose._ Dan itched his nose and stretched out. He smiled for a second at the dream of Phil and the froze. The cold, but warming up, being was still there, the hair was still tickling his nose.

"Phil?.." He mumbled quietly, scared of the silence again.

"Yes Dan? Do we need to do the stones still?" Dan furrowed his brows, then realisation dawned on him. His dream. He must have been sleep talking. Then Dan froze again. Phil! Phil was here. He sat up like a bolt of lightening.

"PHIL!" He shouted and dived on the other male, hugging him ferociously "Phil! You came back! You finally came back!" He nuzzled deeper into him, hugging him as tightly as possible. He then sprang off him. "Oh.. Shit... Sorry.." He backed off, awkward. _"Remember, no touching! You told him you wouldn't!"_ Phil sits up, and runs his hand through his hair.

"No Dan, it is me that should be sorry... I shouldn't have forced you to kiss me like that... I got caught up in the moment and I wasn't thinking... I kno-" Phil was cut off by Dan diving on him once again, pressing him against the bed and kissing him softly but urgently. When he pulled away Phil was looking up at him with a lovestruck, albeit slightly confused look on his face. "Dan..."

Dan shook his head with a soft smile on his face and leaned down and kissed Phil again. This time is was soft, tender even, their lips almost not touching but it sent shivers down their spines. Phil leans up and meets Dan's soft kiss, trying to convey everything he feels into that one kiss. They both pull away again and grin stupidly at one another. "Phil... What the fuck?" he asks softly, but his face told Phil exactly what he meant. Phil softly pushed Dan off him and sat up, already starting to wring his hands together.

"Yeah... I should explain" Dan nods, staying quiet "I... I have liked you... more than liked you... for a while now... a long while... and you went through all that angst over your sexuality and I just kinda shut things away because I knew nothing could ever happen..." Dan nods. "But, recently, things have been different... You have been different... My hopes started up again and when we were so close and all I could think about doing was kissing you... I did. Then I realised that you might not want that... You might be going along with it but doesn't mean you want it... So I ran away... I expected you to be gone when I got back... I didn't expect you to be cuddled up in my bed, in my hoodie. But here you were... Dreaming of me... I thought I could have one last cuddle and then I would get up and wait for you to wake up... You woke up before I got up..." Dan takes a deep breath. _"I could have had him... All this time?"_

"When did you start liking me?" Dan looked into those magnificent blue eyes.

"I don't know... A long time... before we had even met in real life" Phil confesses. Dan nods thoughtfully _"Should I tell him?.. What happens if it goes wrong?.. What would happen to our relationship?.. Our friendship?.. How will the internet take it?.. I know most of our phans will take it well but what about the ones that don't? Or the other people on the internet? Will we become boring because they don't have our relationship to speculate about?"_ Dan mulls all this over, biting his lip in concentration. He drags his eyes up to Phil's face, Phil's face contorted with worry.

"Phil?.." Phil smiled weakly, a fake smile.

"What is going through your head?" Phil blurted out. Dan shuffled closer, leaning on him slightly.

"I am thinking about how everyone would react, if it went wrong, what would happen... All of the shit no one wants to think of but kinda should" Dan pulled a face and sighed. Phil studied him for a second.

"So you are thinking of it? You're thinking of.. us?" Dan smiled softly, pulling Phil's chin towards him and giving him a small kiss, Phil smiled into the kiss

"Of course I am thinking about it Phil... I have been in love with you for about as long as you have been in love with me... That is why I reacted so badly in 2012, because it was true but I didn't want it to be... How could I not be in love with you? You're amazing..." Phil started giggling

"Phil" he whispered

"Wha-?.." He then groaned "Yes, AmazingPhil, but you're MY amazing phil" He grinned, bringing his mouth to Phil's and kissing him deeply, never wanting to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys! :)  
> I hope you enjoyed it :) Any corrections or praise would be welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3 (You Guessed it!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil take full advantage of being a couple. This is where the M rating comes into play :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)  
> I am going to apologise now... I have never written smut so this will be awful ahaha  
> Enjoy? Is that the word?

Dan and Phil had been a couple for a week, and Dan was trying not to be all "Happy 1 week anniversary Phil!". _"I am not a 12 year old, I can be mature about this"_ so in compromise, he decided to make Phil breakfast in bed and watch anime in bed all day. _"That sounds like a nice way to spend today"_   he reasoned as he cracked the egg and emptied the contents into the frying pan. "Oh yes, no shell" he said out loud, proud of his accomplishments. He started pushing the whitening egg around the pan, fat spitting up at him "Bastard" he hissed as a bit landed on his arm. He scowled at it, and turned off the oven, pulling out two plates. He bent down and got the sausages, smiling as he admired them. "Perfect" he commented, serving them out onto the two plates. He then went back to the egg, pushed it around and then served it. He cracked another egg, the yolk split. "Fuck. Guess that one is mine then" he rolled his eyes. The egg started spitting straight away, catching Dan a few times on the arm before he could back away. "Fucking egg" he mumbled, popping two slices of bread in the toaster and pressing the button. He then filled the kettle up and got two mugs. He emptied a spoon of instant coffee into each mug, putting two sugars in Phil's and one in his. He then pushed the egg around a little more and put it on the plate, just as the toast appeared. He quickly put two more slices in and started buttering the already toasted ones. He cut them into triangles _"Triangles always taste better"_ and arranged them on the plate to look nice. He quickly poured the now boiling water into the mugs, stirring the coffee and arranging it next to the plates. He waited impatiently for the toast, then buttering it and cutting it into triangles. He arranged them on a plate, then moved the plates to a tray, and then the mugs next to them. He smiled down at the tray and carefully picked it up, making his way to Phil's room.

He knocked quietly on Phil's door with his foot "Phiiil, wakey wakey, eggs and... sausage" he finished lamely. He heard a mumble from Phil and then a creak of the bed as he got up. He opened the door, and Dan wished he had a camera. Phil's face completely lit up at the sight of breakfast, that coupled with his messy bedhead and tired eyes, he was perfect.

"Dan!" Phil grinned "You made us breakfast?" Dan smiled.

"Yeah, I thought we could have a bed day today. We can watch films and TV shows and just get some takeaway later, how does that sound?" Phil grins, stepping back to let Dan put the breakfast on the bed. As he turned around, Phil dived at him, enveloping him in a massive hug.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" He practically shouts down Dan's ear. Dan blushes, nuzzling into Phil's neck. _"Will I ever get used to that? Boyfriend"_ He smiles to himself and gives Phil a squeeze.

"Well the best boyfriend ever thinks we should sit and eat and watch anime!" He laughs. Phil nods and they both carefully climb into bed.

~•~

It was happening again, Phil was all cuddled up, innocently watching TV when Dan's thoughts turned. Phil's elbow was on his crotch and he has only realised now. Luckily, Phil was lay on his stomach watching the show, not next to his neck, but Dan wasn't really focused on the show anymore. _"Am I seriously being turned on by Phil's fucking elbow"_   He scoffed silently at himself _"You're so unbelievably desperate"_ He sighed. They hadn't really spoken about having sex. The closest they had got was grinding during a kiss, but that didn't go anywhere. _"How can I get his fucking elbow off my crotch?"_ he tries to budge a little bit, pretending as if he was pulling himself up again. It seemed to work for a few seconds, Phil had moved his elbow and all was well. Except it wasn't. No, Phil's elbow was off his crotch but Phil's hand was very much on it. _"I hate myself so much"_ Dan thought, _"Why do I always get into these situations?"_ Dan held his breath. If he even so much as twitched down there, Phil would know. He tried concentrating on the show. Sherlock was walking with John trailing behind, talking about whatever case they were on. He honestly has never cared less. He forces his attention on it. John asks a question, Sherlock answers. Phil's hand is on his crotch. _"Nope"_ The detectives go into their flat, Mrs Hudson talks to them. Phil's hand is still on his crotch. _"I said nope"_. Phil yawns and stretches out his legs. This movement causes Phil to press his hand directly into Dan's crotch. Dan makes a noise that seems to be a cross between a yelp and a moan. _"Fuck"_

"Dan?" Phil turns himself to look at Dan, causing his hand to rub against Dan again. Dan takes a very big deep breath in and grits his teeth.

"Yes Philly?" Dan tries to act casual, despite his strained voice.

"What was that noise? You're acting weird" Phil asks, concern lacing his voice. Dan tries to speak and squeaks. _"How do I answer that fricking question?"_ Dan opens his mouth to speak as Phil rubs his hand accidentally over Dan's crotch again. There is that noise again. Phil furrows his brows, looks at Dan's pupils, looks down at his hand and realisation dawns on him. His face goes bright red but doesn't remove his hand. "Ahhh, I see... That's how it is, is it?" Phil asks, his voice seeming to drop into a silky tone. Dan goes to speak again but Phil purposely rubs against Dan and he finds himself unable to speak. Phil repositions himself onto his knees and then leans forward, pressing his other hand into one Dan's shoulder, pinning him there. He rubs his hand over Dan's crotch again. "You want that do you?" He asks, Dan nods his head, biting his lip. Phil smirks. He begins to massage Dan's dick through the pants, earning soft moans from him. Phil speeds up until Dan is quiet audibly moaning and stops. He smirks again, straddling Dan and placing both hands on Dan's shoulders. "You need to understand that I am in control" Dan nods. "No, say it" Dan takes a deep breath

"You're in charge Phil" Phil smiles.

"Good. Now, are you sure you want this?" Dan nods and then sighs.

"I want some of this... I'm not ready for... you know" Phil nods, leaning down and giving him a soft kiss.

"We won't do that then bear" He mumbles. "Traffic Light system?* " Phil asks. Dan nods. Phil leans down, still keeping Dan pinned to the bed, kisses him once more and then rolls his hips. Dan lets out a soft moan. "Vocal aren't we?" Phil comments

"Fuck off" Dan breaths, a smirk on his face.

"Language Dan" Phil chides, rolling his hips again. He continues to roll his hips, watching Dan's eyes roll and listening to his moans. "I like your moans" Phil leans forward and very nearly puts his mouth on Dan's neck. Dan lets out a squeak. Phil allows his breath to tickle over the skin there, watching the Goosebumps rise. He then very softly kisses his neck. Dan lets out a very audible moan

"Fuck Phil" Phil chuckles, his mouth very close to Dan's neck

"Like that do we?" Dan doesn't say anything and Phil kisses his neck again, this time being a little harder. Dan starts to moan and buck his hips up into Phil, making his growing erection obvious. Phil leaves large kisses all down Dan's jawline, following his neck down to his collar bone. He glides his tongue over a few places, feeling Dan jolt when he does. Dan has started to grind with more drive, gripping onto Phil's pants to pull his hips into him, his dick completely hard now. Phil smirks and when he feels Dan begin to get slightly desperate with it, he nips at Dan's neck. This causes Dan to let out a very loud moan.

"Fucking hell Phil!" Phil chuckles, sucking at one spot on Dan's collar bone until a purplish bruise starts to form. Dan moans throughout this process and then breaths in Phil's ear "I am going to cum if you're not careful" Phil blushes and pulls off Dan.

"While that is my end goal, I think we can do a little better than grinding don't you?" Phil cocked his head, asking for permission. Dan pauses for a second and the nods. "Yellow?" Dan nods again, slowly. Phil lifts up Dan's shirts and starts to kiss down his stomach, following his natural V-line, stopping at the top of his pants. After a while Dan was moaning softly again, his hands in Phil's hair. Phil moves his hands to Dan's waistband and starts to pull down. Dan stops for a second and then nods, returning to his moans. Phil now follows Dan's stomach down to his navel to the top of his underwear. Phil quickly pulls Dan's pants off, throwing them and continuing his work on Dan's stomach. Dan, being the inpatient person he is starts to pull down his underwear for Phil. _"Into the deep end I guess_ _"_ Phil smirks, helping him pull them the rest of the way. He then smirks at Dan's very erect penis. Dan turns red.

"Well what do you expect being the sexy arsehole that you are?" He chuckles. Phil rolls his eyes

"Language" He leans forward, wrapping his fingers around Dan's dick. Dan lets out a steady moan. "This okay?" Dan nods eagerly. Phil starts to move up and down, slowly at first, picking up pace as he gains confidence. Dan wraps his fingers in the bed sheets and moans out Phil's name over and over again.

"Phil, Phil, fucking hell Phil" Phil grins, moving his hand down, leaning forward and putting his lips over Dan's head. Dan's eyes fly open and he lets out a moan almost worthy of a scream. "Fucking hell!" Phil smirks, running his tongue over the slit and he begins to move his mouth up and down over Dan's head and a small amount of shaft underneath. Dan lets out a torrent of swear words, "Phil"s and moans. Phil continues this, moving his hand up and down in time with his mouth. Dan's hips begin to buck and Phil steadies them with his other hand. He gets faster as he anticipates Dan's needs and one last scream of his name and Dan finishes into Phil's mouth. Phil swallows it and smirks.

"Enjoyed that?" Dan just nods mutely. He chuckles, lying down next to Dan, putting his arm around him, trying to position himself in a way that is comfortable. Dan's reactions had had some effect down there.

"What are you doing?" Dan asks, starting to move out from Phil's embrace.

"Cuddling?" Phil says confused. Dan gets a naughty look in his eye.

"Oh, you think its over? I'm not the selfish type, I pay my dues" Dan then quickly pulls down Phil's pants, not letting him react. He throws them on the floor and grins cheekily at Phil. He could see Phil was excited and almost relieved by his decision. This pleased him. He starts to run his fingers over Phil's stomach, running them teasingly close to Phil's underwear but swerving at the last second. "This okay"

"Green" was the only word Phil said, breathing heavily, watching Dan's fingers. Dan smirked and ran his fingers briefly over Phil's crotch. His smirk grows when he sees Phil jolt. He does this a few more times, enjoying his reaction before getting impatient and pulling down his underwear. _"Fuck, it's not exactly small!"_ he thought as Phil's dick was freed from his underwear. Phil let out a small whine, almost desperation. Dan runs his finger up Phil's dick and around the head. He then softly gripped it and began to move up and down, Phil softly moaning his approval. Dan started to pick up speed, watching as Phil gripped and released the bed covers over and over again. _"Does he want me to do the same for him?"_ Dan thought, in reference to Phil's blowjob. He picks his pace up and watches Phil's face as it begins to screw up. Dan takes a deep breath and stops his hand. He positions himself over Phil and wraps his lips around the head. He feels Phil tense up and a lengthy, deep moan came from Phil "Dan... Oh ssssssugar". _"This was definitely wanted"_ He starts moving his head up and down, copying Phil before. He moves his tongue up and down Phil's dick at the same time, moving over his slit a few times. He then tries to take as much as Phil as he could, and then up again. He feels Phil shudder and smirks. He starts to pick his pace up, especially with his tongue. Phil lets out an almost scream "Fuck Dan!" Dan almost stops in shock, but decides to bring it up later _"Only I can get Phil Lester to swear"_. He uses his hands to pin Phil's hips down and flicks his eyes up. Phil was practically writhing underneath him, moaning loudly. He was still gripping and releasing the covers. His face screwed up.  "Dan, if you don't want me cumming in your mouth, I recommend you move now" Phil warned. Dan nodded, not quiet ready for that. He takes his mouth off Phil's dick and quickly replaces it with his hand. He moves quickly, and he feels Phil tense up and then release. Phil finishes over Dan's hand with a soft stuttered moan "Oh my god Dan" was all he says, his eyes still shut. Dan chuckles, coming to lie next to Phil, resting his head on Phil's chest.

"Was that okay?" He asks softly. Phil starts to laugh.

"Was that okay? That was fricking amazing!" Phil answers. Dan grins

"Oh don't go "fricking" me mister, I heard you swear, I know your secrets!" He laughs, Phil goes red.

"Well... Can you blame me? You were so good... Have you done that before?" It is Dan's turn to go red.

"No. I have done things with girls before but I haven't ever had the balls to do that with a guy..." Phil shakes his head in disbelief.

"I wouldn't have thought it... You were amazing" He repeats. Dan's skin goes a deeper shade of red. "I have done things with guys before, all things, but I think that is the best I have ever had." He says honestly. Dan shakes his head

"No, you would have had better" Phil snorts

"No, because this time I am in love with the person I am doing this things with" Phil says simply. Dan hid his face in Phil's chest _"I'm screwed..."_

 

* The Traffic Light system is a safe word system. Green means go, Yellow means be careful/slow down, Red means stop. As with traffic lights :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry xDDD  
> Any tips or praise would be great :) I was red writing this, the entire way through, not going to lie xD  
> Thanks guys :)


	4. Chapter 4 (I don't know where I get these chapter names from, work of genius!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil have a conversation about coming out and going the entire way. Dan comes up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> As I am writing this, I don't even know what this chapter will be, I just felt it wrong to end it on the last chapter, it felt like it needed more aha  
> We shall see :P  
> Edit: Looks like there is going to be a 5th chapter, maybe even a 6th xDD I am getting way to into this fanfiction xD I am actually meant to be doing my genetics assignment for college buuuuuutttt yeah :P You're getting this instead ;)  
> Edit 2: Still got the genetics assignment and about 4 others but I have been procrastinating from doing this fanfic and I need to do it now xD

Dan and Phil had been going out a month now. They still hadn't "done that" (Anal sex... Dan couldn't quite get his tongue to say them words) but have been fully abusing their rights as a couple.

They were both sat at the kitchen table at 11:34 in the morning, groggily shovelling cereal into their mouths. They sat in comfortable silence, both lost in their own worlds. _"I need to go to the shop to get mum a present"_ Dan thought, crunching his way through some Special K. Phil had eaten all of his Country Crisp _" I don't even know what she wants. I can't get her chocolates... That is so unoriginal. She is going through a bit of a herb phase. Maybe I can do something with that"_ Dan looked up from the drop of milk he had been staring at to catch Phil staring at him. Both of their faces reddened. Phil looked away with a shy smile and Dan just shook his head.

"Pervert" he chuckled.

"Well, you should stop being so cute then shouldn't you?" Dan rolled his eyes and flipped him the bird

"That's no excuse for being a pervert" He smirked teasingly. Phil sighs dramatically, returning to eating his cereal. "That is what I thought!" Dan laughed and stood up, putting his bowl in the sink. _"I cannot be arsed going to the shops right now... Maybe I'll do a bit of video editing and then I'll go to the shop"_ He nodded to himself. That was what he was going to do. Except it wasn't. The only way to get Dan Howell to do something he has been procrastinating from, is to make him do it while he is procrastinating from doing something else. Dan "Accidentally" spent all afternoon editing his video, filming a new one and editing that until it was past 7 at night so he didn't have to go out. He only stopped when Phil came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Bear, you've been editing for 7 hours straight, you need to take a break" Dan looks at the clock and realises Phil is right.

"Shit, sorry Philly, I have been ignoring you all day" He stretches his neck back and kisses Phil on the cheek. Phil smiles, kissing Dan and then nuzzling into him.

"It's fine Dan, you've been working, I just would like you to take a break now okay?" Dan nods, standing up. He stretches himself out with a moan and yawns.

"I have been working hard, I think I need a massage" he grins at Phil hopefully. Phil rolls his eyes but Dan knows he has won.

"Fiiine" He drags out the word, pretending to be annoyed but secretly glad. Dan grins, slapping Phil's arse and running into the hallway. Phil rolls his eyes again and follows his boyfriend, finding him in the kitchen, looking through the fridge.

"There's nothing iiiinnnn" He moans, staring at a full fridge. Phil laughs

"You mean there is nothing in that you can just throw in your mouth?"

"Exactly" Dan sighs, closing the fridge dramatically. "Phhhiilll can we get takeaway instead?" He pulls out the puppy dog eyes, knowing Phil finds him adorable when he is like this. Phil's expression softens, reaching out and pulling his boyfriend, by his waist, towards him. He gives him a very soft kiss and then rests his forehead against Dan's.

"I love you" He mumbled softly, looking deeply into Dan's eyes. Dan flushed red, tempted to look away but not finding the will to.

"I love you too..." He kisses him and the  pulls back "That was random? I asked to get takeaway and I got an "I love you" back?" Phil chuckled

"You just looked so cute and I just felt a surge of emotion for you" He replied honestly. Dan went red. Phil chuckled and rolled his eyes "And to your question, yes we can get a takeaway" Dan grinned hugging him and then turning to find his phone to look on JustEat.

"What are you in the mood for?" He asks. Phil bite his lip in thought.

"Errrrmmm... Food" He answered lamely, laughing at Dan. Dan rolls his eyes and waits. Phil sighs "Either Chinese or Pizza". Dan nods

"Chinese it is then" He sticks his tongue out "Our usual?" Phil nods and Dan starts tapping it out on his phone. "It should arrive in 45 minutes" he mumbles with a groan "So far awaaayyy" Phil chuckled and moves so he is standing very close to Dan, both of his arms on either side of him. Dan looks up from his phone and audibly gulps.

"I'm pretty sure we can find a way to spend 45 minutes, don't you?" He says, his voice dropping to a sultry tone. Dan nods, his breathing already quickening. Phil chuckles, running his hands down Dan's body, reaching the top of his jeans. He undoes the button and reaches his hand inside.

~•~

After Dan and Phil had finished their Chinese and were both happily full and sprawled on the sofa watching Netflix. Phil had his arms wrapped around Dan and was on the verge of dozing off when Dan turned to look at him. "Phil?"

"Yes Bear?" He mumbled sleepily, despite it only being 9 pm.

"Do you remember our first time?" Phil chuckled nodding

"Of course I do, it wasn't that long ago" He replied. Dan nods slowly.

"Do you remember the conversation we had afterwards?" He asks slowly. Phil thinks for a moment

"The one about whether we'd prefer to have no arms or no legs?" He asks confused. Dan shakes his head

"The one about our previous experience with sex" Dan clarifies.

"Ooooh" Phil says "What about it?" Dan bites his lip and shuffles a little bit.

"You... You said that you'd done things with a guy... You said you'd done all things with a guy... I want to know about it" Dan looks hopefully at Phil. Phil takes a deep breath.

"Oh right..." Phil pauses for a second.

"Go on..." Dan encourages. Phil takes a deep breath

"Well, I first did anything with a guy when I was in University. It was my first time doing anything. I was at a party and I was slightly tipsy. I had a crush on this guy for a while and when he started coming on to me, I was thrilled. I led him upstairs into a spare bedroom and I gave him a blow job. He wanked me off" He licks his lips "We dated for about 5 months but it didn't really work out" Dan tilted his head as if to ask why. Phil shrugged "He wasn't everything I thought he was". Dan smiled sympathetically and squeezed his hand. Phil smiled and took another deep breath "I had a few flings after him, that was when I went all the way. The first time I bottomed. He was nice, he was gentle and I had a good time" He smiled "I later found out I much preferred topping" He chuckled "My last relationship ended just before I met you. I was with him for about 6 weeks, not very long so it wasn't a hard break up as such. He liked being dominated, so that's how I found out I liked being in control. I broke up with him after I found out he had cheated on me" He finished.

"Oh Phil!" Dan lunged forward and gave him a cuddle. Phil chuckled

"It is fine Dan, I wasn't really hurt. Obviously it wasn't nice but I hadn't really fallen for him and very easily got over it. I was happy for him when he got married to them" Phil smiled softly. Dan pulled back from his hug and leant against him. "What about you? You said you had experience with a girl but not a guy?" Dan nods

"Yeah... I have gone all the way with a girl. I lost it to my girlfriend of 3 years. I haven't really done much with anyone else but her. I got a blow job of a girl in a bar once but that is about it" He shrugged "I haven't had much experience" He chuckled.

"You have, you have had 3 years of experience, you just haven't had much experience with anyone but her... and now me" He smiled. Dan nods and nuzzles up into him. They both fade off into their own worlds, both thinking of different things. Eventually Dan breaks the silence.

"I'd like to try doing... That" Phil chuckles, shaking his head softly

"Anal, Dan. You wouldn't guess it's me that doesn't swear" He laughs at him. Dan pokes him in the side, earning him a indignant yelp.

"Shush, you have done that before, I have not... It makes it... Awkward" Phil laughs again but stays quiet. He'd been the same before he had tried anal. "I have been reading a lot online about ways to do it and stop it hurting as much... It sounds painful but also really pleasurable" Dan admits. Phil nods, rubbing circles on his boyfriends back. "I think that I would perhaps like to try it... When you're ready" Phil nuzzles Dan's neck

"I was waiting for you Bear" He simply states. Dan blushes red

"Not now, but I am up for the idea" Dan explains. Phil chuckles.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it now either" Phil grins down at Dan, kissing him and cuddling up towards him. They fall into silence again. Phil was the one to break it this time "Dan... Have you thought about telling our viewers?" Dan froze. He had. _"Of course I have... I have thought about coming out with you and everything being great but... Will it turn out that way?"_ He just nods. "What have you thought about?" Phil asks.

"I have thought about what would happen if we did" Dan answers cautiously

"Go on..." Phil encourages

"I have gone through what could happen... I imagine most of our views would be thrilled... You know most of them ship Phan or at least wouldn't mind Phan. I imagine there will be some viewers who may not agree to it. I am worried that people will stop liking us if we remove the mystery of us both being together" Dan confesses. Phil sighs nodding

"I have had the same thought process. I am worried about any negative comments on our relationship, or the fact we may loose viewers... but I also don't want to hide it..." He sighs "I want to be able to go outside and hold your hand, or kiss you in our videos... I want to be able to send you hearts and kisses over twitter..." He looks down at his lap "I want people to know you're mine." Dan cuddles him closer

"You want to tell them" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. _"Could I deal with people knowing? Would that make me chicken out and do something I regret? Would that mean that we would loose viewers?"_ Phil nods slowly.

"Yeah, I do" Dan nods, taking in a deep breath and running his hand through his hair.

"Can I think about it for a little while?" Phil hesitates and then nods

"Of course Bear" He answers softly. Dan cocked his head

"Why the hesitation? What is going through your head?" Phil bites the inside of his lip and leans back in towards Dan, seeming to need the support.

"I didn't expect your answer" He answers frankly "I thought if I mentioned it, you'd be reluctant at first but would agree... I didn't think you'd actually want to hide it" Dan kisses the top of Phil's head.

"I am not disagreeing, I just need to think... More about how I'd tell them... People can get very involved if we're not careful" Phil nods

"I know, I was just hoping you'd be all up for it" Dan sighs

"Sorry..." He wraps his arm around Phil. "I'll let you know as soon as I can" Phil smiles and nods

"I know you will Bear"

~•~

Three days had passed since their conversation. Neither of them had mentioned anything more about coming out to their phans, but the idea had not left Dan's mind. Now the idea was there, it felt like a worm burrowing deeper into his mind, getting harder and harder to dislodge until it becomes impossible to remove. Dan let his head fall back, feeling the warm water trickle through his hair and down his back. He opened his eyes to be met with his bathroom ceiling. Phil had gone out to the shops and left Dan to have his shower in peace. _"I would rather he shared the shower with me"_ Dan smirked reaching up and messing his hair up underneath the water. Dan grabbed the shampoo bottle, squirting some on his hand and running it thoroughly through his hair. He washed the suds off, making sure to wash all of the shampoo off. He repeated the process but with conditioner. He then prepared himself to sit in the shower for 20 extra minutes contemplating life, as per usual. He thoughts started out at his newest video. _"Our viewers seemed to enjoy the video... They caught me staring again though and now there is a few more "Heart Eyes Howell" posts on Tumblr. Why do they have to be so fucking observant"_ He sighed _"If we don't tell them, I reckon they'll find out on their own... I wouldn't be surprised if one of our viewers lived opposite our flat and used high powered binoculars or something"_ He chuckled and shook his head _"Yeah that's a slight over-exaggeration"_ He admitted to himself. _"I kinda do want to tell them though... I don't want to have to deal with the consequences... I want them to know... What happens if I could tell them without actually telling them?.."_ He repositioned himself _"I... We could just leave hints. Not actual confessions. But little hints... Hints they will pick up... Hints that give them more fuel and let us gage what sort of reaction we will get..."_ He smiles _"Then, if we think its okay, we will release a picture or a video..."_ His smiles widens to a grin _"That is what we will do!"_ He quickly rubs some shower gel over himself and washes it off. He then gets out of the shower and quickly goes to get ready so he can text Phil and tell him his idea.

~•~

Received from: Bear (Today. 3:52): Phil! I have a great idea about telling our viewers! xx

Received from: Philly <3 (Today. 3:54): Oh? You have thought about it? xx

Received from: Bear (Today. 3:54): Of course! :D I told you I would xx

Received from: Philly <3 (Today. 3:55): True aha I didn't expect it to be so soon xx

Received from: Bear (Today. 3:55): It's been the only other thing I have thought about tbh xx

Received from: Philly <3 (Today. 3:55): What's the other thing? xx

Received from: Bear (Today. 3:56): You of course <3 xx

Received from: Philly <3 (Today. 3:56): Beaaaarrrrr :$ xx

Received from: Bear (Today. 3:56): What? It is true! xx

Received from: Philly <3 (Today. 3:57): You're adorable :$ Anyway, what was this "Great Idea"? xx

Received from: Bear (Today. 3:59): I was thinking what about instead of just coming out with it and dealing with the backlash straight away, why don't we start leaving hints? Like maybe we leave a few "Heart Eyes Howell" and "Love Eyed Lester" in? Or just flirt a little more than we would usually do? xx

Received from: Philly <3 (Today. 3:59): Hmmm... That could work? It means it would be less of a shock... xx

Received from: Bear (Today. 4:00): Exactly! That means less of a backlash and lets us see what sort of reaction us actually being out would cause. They don't even know that we're Bisexual. xx

Received from: Philly <3 (Today. 4:00): That's true... Maybe start leaving hints about that first? xx

Received from: Bear (Today. 4:00): Yeah... We will have to figure it out when you get home xx

Received from: Philly <3 (Today. 4:01): Yeah :) So you're up for telling them? xx

Received from: Bear (Today. 4:01): I think so :) xx

Received from: Philly <3 (Today. 4:01): Yay! I think they'll surprise us! xx

Received from: Bear (Today. 4:02): Aha I hope so xx

Received from: Bear (Today. 4:03): When are you coming home? I miss you :( xx

Received from: Philly <3 (Today. 4:03): Aww bear, I am just getting a few more things and I'll be home... I miss you too <3 xx

Received from: Bear (Today. 4:04): You should just sack them things and come love me xD xx

Received from: Philly <3 (Today. 4:04): You wouldn't last without your cereal so I think not! xx

Received from: Bear (Today. 4:05): Neither would you! But fair enough, still run around the shop! Your bear is missing you! xx

Received from: Philly <3 (Today. 4:05): I'll be as quick as possible :P See you soon Danny, I love you xx

Received from: Bear (Today. 4:06): Don't call me that! xD See you soon :D I love you too xx

 

~•~

When Dan heard Phil's keys in the hallway, a big grin spread over his face. He pushed himself up off the chair and jogged down the stairs quickly to the door, meeting Phil as he was closing the door behind him.

"Bear?" He cocked his head, a grin forming on his face. Dan leapt forward, enveloping is boyfriend into a hug. Phil chuckles, returning the hug. "Eager?" Dan nuzzles into his neck, ignoring him. Phil shakes his head and kisses the top of Dan's head.

"I missed you" Dan mumbles into Phil's neck. Phil smiles, kissing his head again.

"I missed you too Dan" Phil slowly pulled back, looking down at the 3 bags on the floor. "Come on, help me drag these upstairs and put them away and we can have a proper cuddle" Dan nods, bending down and picking up the two heaviest bags knowing if he had grabbed them all Phil would have moaned. Phil still shook his head but allowed Dan to take them, picking up the last, very light bag (containing only two cereal boxes and a packet of Malteasers for Dan) and starting up the stairs towards the kitchen. When he reached the top, Dan was already emptying the bags on to the side, ready for putting away. Phil smiled "Working quickly aren't we?" Dan chuckled, emptying the last of the first bag.

"Well yeah, cuddles are on the line!" He dragged the second bag towards him. Phil chuckled, emptying his bag too. He put the cereal away and threw the pack of malteasers at Dan, grabbing more things off the side to put away. Dan let out a yelp of surprise and then he gave Phil a massive grin. "Phhiill, you're adorable" he mumbles with a blush. Phil grins, kissing him quickly on the forehead and continues packing. Dan follows suit and before they know it both of them are cuddled up on the sofa. Dan was dozing off slowly as Phil was stroking his back when he had a thought _"What day is it?"_ He let out a yawn and flicked his eyes up to check if Phil was still awake. He was. "Phil, what date is it... I could check my phone but I'm smol and warm" He chuckles. Phil rolls his eyes, checks his phone.

"It is the 15th" He mumbled back. Dan sat up quickly, displacing Phil.

"Shit!" He stood up and ran into his bedroom. Phil stood up somewhat slower and followed him. He found Dan sat on their bed pulling his shoes on and starting to tie his laces.

"Dan? What is going on?" Phil furrows his eyebrows. Dan succeeds in putting both shoes on and grabs Phil's hoodie from his desk chair and pulls it on.

"It is 5:25 and I need to go get my mum a present for her birthday! It is in 4 days and I need to send it!" He runs past, giving Phil a quick kiss and heads for the door. "Sorry Phil! I'll be back soon, I love you!" he shouts through the apartment, slamming the front door behind him. Phil shakes his head and sighs, heading back to the kitchen to dig into the new box of country crisp.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again guys :)  
> I hope you liked the chapter, and as always, any comments, constructive or otherwise are welcome :)  
> I know Dan doesn't want Malteasers to be associated with him anymore but doesn't mean he doesn't still like them :P


	5. Chapter 5 (I know, I did it again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan hatches a plan. Dan and Phil go the entire way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)  
> This chapter is actually the chapter I wanted to write when I started out thinking it was a oneshot! xD This was how this monstrosity came about so enjoy ;)  
> Also, I am a lesbian female so my knowledge of male anatomy is restricted to other fanfiction and biology so I really do apologise for any mistakes I make xD

Dan was speed walking down the street heading for the big Card Factory a few streets away. _"Please please be open... Pllleeaasseee"_ He sped around the corner to see the welcome sign of hope glistening in the shop window. "Thank god for that" Dan mumbled out loud. He sped into the shop scared it was going to shut a second before he got there. He glanced a the opening hours. It was open until 6:30. He took a sigh of relief and began the peruse through the birthday card display. _"I don't want a joke card, something nice... Ah!"_ He picked up a card with a big mother bear and a small cub. It said "Happy Birthday Mum!" on the top and on the bottom it said "To the best mother in the world!" He shrugged and then made his way to the till. The herb garden he was getting her was next door in the Wilko's. He handed over £2.99 and thanked the cashier. He then quickly made his way next door to the Wilko's which was also open to 6:30. He slowly made his way through the sweet aisle, picking a few choice sweets as he did. _"Sour patch kids! Phil loves those!"_ He picked some up and continued on his way. He then made his way to the gardening section. He quickly found his prize. It was a 8 piece herb garden. You had 8 little pots and 8 different herbs to grow. His mum would love it. He started back towards the till and found himself in the health care aisle. At first he thought nothing on it but then he noticed lube. He flushed bright red but stopped all the same. He glanced over them and noticed their was at least 15 different brands and about 30 different lubes for lots of different things _"Tingling, Cold, Hot, Silicone based, Oil Based, Water based... Why are there so much!"_ He thought to himself. His eyes then fell on a particular one. "Anal Lube. Made specifically for Anal Play" In small print on the bottom it states "Do not used with silicone toys as this lube is silicone based". Dan's blush deepened as he reached out and picked it up. _"I suppose if I am going to bottom, I want to know we have the best lube"_ He then burst out laughing _"Did I actually just think that?"_ In his mind, Dan always bottomed. He didn't know why, He just did. Phil had mentioned he preferred topping anyway. He then walked a little down the aisle and grabbed a pack of rubber condoms. He then shuffled shamefully to the till, dropping the herb garden, the sweets, the lube and the condoms onto the desk. _"Why did I decide to buy lube and condoms with my mum's birthday present! Who does that?! What is the cashier going to think!"_ The cashier didn't bat an eyelid at Dan's shopping, She had seen it hundreds of times before. As he paid, he smiled at her thankfully, thanked her for her service and quickly left, hiding his bag from anyone's view. Knowing his luck he'd run into a viewer.

He slowly started to make his way back from the shops. The lube and condoms seemed to gleam out of the bag. He found himself getting rather excited at the thought of going home and showing Phil. _"Do you think will want to tonight?"_ He thought to himself. _"He might be tired..."_ He bit his lip. _"Maybe I could persuade him"_ He thought with a smirk. There was something he had been thinking about for a while but never had the guts to do it. Maybe tonight was the night. He smirked and nodded to himself, speeding up, excited to get home.

~•~

When Dan got in the house, the first thing he noticed was the sound of the shower. That meant Phil wasn't around. Perfect. Dan grinned, putting down his bag, taking out the condoms and lube and storing them under his bed. He then unpacked the rest of the bags, leaving Phil's sour patch kids on the table. He then got a cover and conspicuously placed it over his bed. He took a deep breath and hooked his phone up to one of the speakers, getting his phone ready to play a certain song. He then changed into just his boxers and Phil's hoodie. He listened to Phil go into his room, get changed and start to dry his hair. Dan smirked. He knows Phil will come into the room to grab the straighteners. As he planned, the hair dryer turned off and Phil opened his door and head towards Dan's instead. Dan took a deep breath _"Come on Dan, make him drool"_ He gave himself a reassuring nod and took his place as Phil entered the room.

~•~

As Phil came into the room and noticed him, Dan saw his pupil dilate. He smirked and knew he had him. "Dan?" Phil's voice sounded more strained than usual.

"Sit" Dan commanded. Phil did as he was told and sat on the edge of the bed. Dan hit the button on the speaker and "Super Massive Black Hole" blared into life. Phil gave him a small smirk and Dan grinned. He then met his eyes and sung the first part of the song in the most sultry voice he could.

**"Oh baby don't you know I suffer, Oh baby can't you hear me moan,**

**You caught me under false pretences, how long before you let me go?"**

He then dropped down in front of Phil, mimicking the moan on the song, bringing extra attention to his lips. He then very slowly sings "You set my soul alight"  He starts to run his hands up Phil's legs nearly touching his crotch while singing "Glaciers melting in the dead of night..." then quickly standing up and spinning on the spot, beginning to sing the next part.

**"I thought I was a fool for no one, but Oh baby I'm a fool for you,**

**You're the queen of superficial, how long before you tell the truth?"**

He then smirks, keeping his eyes entirely on Phil's walks over to him, pushing him back onto the bed. He then straddles Phil, keeping a his lips ever so slightly parted. He then starts to grind on Phil in time for the rise and fall of the voice in the background, still singing softly although his voice was beginning to get a breathless quality to it. Phil was obviously beyond turned on now, his face flushed. Dan slowly began to loose his rhythm as he sped up his grinding, Phil's breathing was borderline moaning, Dan's not far behind. The song finishes, Starlight comes on next. Neither of them really notice. Dan continues on grinding until Phil almost growls from underneath him, pushing him roughly off him and quickly pinning him down on the bed. He straddles him, his hands gripping Dan's wrists, his face oh so close to Dan's. Dan lets out a squeak, and then a moan. He likes this Phil. Phil pushes his lips onto Dan's, forcefully but oddly lovingly. He quickly deepens the kiss, sticking his tongue into Dan's mouth. Dan gladly lets him and moans quietly into him. Dan starts to grind his hips into Phil's but Phil tightens his grip on Dan's wrists and growls into the kiss. The message was clear: Stop. I am in charge. Dan smirked and stopped. Phil continued to kiss him with increasing intensity until his self control finally snapped and he let go of Dan's wrists to pull down Dan's boxers. He gives Dan's dick a few encouraging strokes, as if it needed anymore encouragement, and took it in his mouth. Dan let out a loud breathy moan. Phil wrapped his arms underneath Dan's legs, pulling Dan more forcefully into him. He began to move faster up and down his shaft. Dan's moans began to increase in volume, his hands reached down and tangled themselves into Phil's hair. When Dan felt that first tug in his lower abdomen, he pushed Phil off. Phil growled and tried to push him back down but Dan met his eyes and pushed him away. Phil furrowed his eyebrows, his face flushed and his hair messy. _"Fuck he looks good right now"_ Dan smirked at Phil, reached under his bed and pulled out the condoms and lube, throwing them at him and winking. Phil looked down at them and back at Dan, his mouth the shape of an "O".

"A-A-Are you sure Dan?" He breathed out. Dan nods, getting on all fours and biting his bottom lip seductively at Phil. Phil audibly gulps, nods and kisses Dan. "Get on your back" He commands, taking back his control. Dan whines

"I like the idea of you fucking me on all fours though" He grins at Phil's reaction.

"I will fuck you as hard as you want on all fours after I have stretched you and made sure you're okay with it" He says shortly. Dan blushes and nods, rolling over into Phil's desired position. "This way I can gage my actions on your reactions" He comments. Dan nods. Phil kneels between Dan's legs and grabs the inside of each of his legs and pushes them apart forcefully. He knows Dan loves that. He then trails one finger down Dan's inner thigh, over his balls and down to his anus. Phil keeps his eyes glued to Dan's face with the occasional look to what he is doing. Dan's eyes go wide when Phil touches his anus. It feels different to when he did it. Phil draws little circles around the opening and rises his eyebrows at the small little moans Dan was making. He then pulled away, grabbed the lube and smirked at it, noticing it was specifically for anal. He lathered his fingers up in the lube and then looked at Dan expectantly. Dan nods and Phil positions his finger in front of Dan's opening and pushes very slowly. Dan winces in pain at first and takes a deep breath. Phil stops pushing for a minute until Dan nods again. Phil manages to put his entire finger into Dan now, although it is obvious Dan is still in pain. Phil leaves it there for a little while to let Dan get used to it and then he twists it around poking around until a very audible gasp lets him know he's found Dan's prostate. Phil smirks and begins to massage the prostate and watches Dan melt before him. Dan's moans were shaky as was his body. _"This is worth any pain I felt and will feel"_ He thinks to himself. Phil then adds a little more lube to his second finger and positions it in front of Dan's hole. Dan takes a deep breath, grits his teeth and nods. "This one will hurt but it feels so much better, trust me" Phil tells him. Dan relaxes a little and nods again, more confident. Phil then pushes his second finger in slowly. Dan moans softly in pain, gritting his teeth again. Phil starts to massage his prostate with the other finger again. Dan's moans turn back to pleasure and Phil continues slowly pushing in the second finger. When it is all the way in Phil stops for a second, letting Dan get used to the stretch but it was obvious Dan was starting to get used to it. Phil smirked and started massaging again with both fingers. Dan let out a very audible gasp.

"Phil!" He moaned and Phil grinned, knowing he has got him. Phil continues starting to move his fingers further and further apart. If Dan notices, he doesn't let on, too busy in his own world of pleasure. Phil manages to separate his fingers completely and nods. He then lubes another finger up, waits for Dan's approval and starts to push that one in too. Dan winces slightly but no where nearly as bad as the first two. He then takes a deep breath. Now he was over the pain, he quiet liked stretch. Dan nods and Phil starts to move all three fingers in and out of Dan, letting him get used to the sensation. Dan winces slightly but starts to let out small moans of pleasure as Phil hits his prostate on the way down. After a while Dan lifts his head and meets Phil's eyes. "I'm ready" he mutters. Phil nods, Pulling down his pants and boxers and throws them on the floor. Dan raises his eyebrows and Phil chuckles, pulling his shirt off too. Phil grabs a pillow, folds it up and places it underneath Dan, raising his arse off the bed. Phil rips open a condom, putting it on and then lubes himself up, even being slightly excessive. He has always liked his large size but right now he kinda wished it was smaller so it would hurt Dan less. He positioned himself in front of Dan's entrance and waited. Dan took another deep breath and nods, keeping his eyes on Phil's. Phil starts to push himself in slowly. Dan winces slightly but his eyes stay open and a slight smirk plays across his lips. Phil takes this as good and pushes himself right down to the bottom of his shaft. When he is all the way in he looks at Dan. Dan grins and nods letting out a small moan. Phil pulls back and pushes in again, still staying slow. After a while Phil speeds up, Dan moaning softly beneath him. He turns himself slightly until he hears that tell tale moan. He starts to pump faster and Dan goes from moaning to screaming. When Phil can go full speed without any fear of hurting Dan, he starts to take control again. He grips Dan's hips and pulls him into himself forcefully and listens to Dan's approving screams. "Phil! Oh! Phil! Oh my god Phil!" Phil digs his fingers into Dan's hip and lets out his own moan. Dan was his and only his. He pulls himself forward and starts to suck at Dan's collar bone. He sucks and bites until their was a large, dark bruise there, claiming him as his. He then pulls out, pulling Dan over, forcing him to go on his all fours. Dan gladly follows Phil's control and gets on his all fours. Phil pushes his dick into Dan's arse slightly slower than he would and then picks up his pace. Dan starts to moan and then scream Phil's name. Phil positions himself and then begins to hit Dan's prostate every time he thrusted, leaving Dan squirming beneath him. Phil then pushed the top of Dan's back down so Dan was forced to bury his face into the covers. _"Fuck that is hot"_ was all Dan could think before Phil hit his prostate again, forcing all thoughts from his mind. Phil starts to become slightly desperate as his climax gets close and he begins to moan out Dan's name.

"Dan. Dan. Dan fuck Dan." He mumbled, one hand on the top of Dan's back, the other snakes around and starts to stoke Dan's very erect penis. That was more than Dan could take. Dan screams became just noises and he started to shake and then he finished over Phil's hand and on the cover below him. Phil thrusts a few more times and then feels himself reach the edge and he cums moaning the entire way. When he has finished, he slowly pulls out and carefully takes off his condom, tying it and putting it in the bin next to the bed for now. Phil then falls on his side next to Dan who had already collapsed.

"Oh my fucking god Phil" Dan said, his voice more breath than voice. Phil chuckled, pulling Dan closer to him. "You didn't tell me you could do that!"

"Trust me Bear, That is the best I have ever had... It never felt like that before" He yawns softly. Dan nuzzles closer to him

"That was amazing... I have never felt so good" He mumbles, Phil's yawn infecting him.

"Me either" Phil agrees and they both fall silent, softly dozing off. Dan absent mindedly reaches back and itches his butt cheek but feels something wet. He sits up in panic, sitting on his hip rather than his arse.

"Phil!" He says urgently. Phil opens his eyes and looks at him confused "I think I am bleeding from my arse!" Dan says, fear obvious in his voice. Phil looks concerned for a second and then starts to laugh.

"Bear, it is just the lube, don't worry, there is no blood" Phil assures him. Dan takes a deep breath and nods.

"Sorry, I was scared" Phil pulls Dan into him, kissing his head. He wraps his arms around Dan, making him feel small and protected.

"I know Bear, it is alright" He tightens his grip for a couple of seconds and then pulls him down again. Dan gladly rests his head on Phil's chest and curls up next to him, both of them slowly drifting off into dreams of cuddles and kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again :P  
> I am so so so sorry xDDD  
> My search history is so weird xDD I have had to research so much and I have been to some dark places xDD


	6. Chapter 6 (I think I really outdid myself this time xD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil start leaving hints in their videos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)  
> I think this may be the last chapter for now :) I may come back to it at some point if people like it but I think this is the last chapter for now :)

The next day, Dan had to waddle around, much to Phil's amusement. _"God this is a bit painful and itchy"_ Dan thinks to himself as he sits himself down with a wince _"Worth every second of it for last night!"_ He smirks to himself. He reaches over and grabs his cup of coffee, taking a sip and smiling. Phil had gone to post Dan's present to his Mum as Dan couldn't be seen waddling. He turns his mind to coming out to his viewers. _"I think it should start with small hints about us both liking guys. Maybe I can start saying certain celebrities are hot during my live show tonight?"_ He bites his lip in thought _"How can I bring up the subject? I could talk about how I have really gotten into American Horror Story again and go on about hot the characters are?"_ Dan sighed. _"It is just so stressful"_ He takes another sip of his coffee, stretching out, wincing slightly at the pain from his backend. _"Maybe we could do another joint live show, both of us casually mentioning guy crushes and perhaps having a heart-eyes Howell or Love-Eyes Lester in there.. kinda hint it and see how they react... It is a smaller audience as not every viewer will watch them videos"_ He bites his lip in concentration. _"If over the next few weeks we continuously hint towards us liking guys and then I could do a "I have had enough of hiding it" video/live show and come out as bisexual. We will have to deal with a lot more "Is Phan real?" and shit but it may start to hint the viewers towards that idea?"_ He smiles and nods. _"That is what I am going to do..."_ He sips his coffee again and waits for Phil to return home.

~•~

"Hey Phil!" Dan smiles as Phil pops onto the screen in his live show. _"No touching, no looking at one another, no kissing"_ He reminds himself.

"Hey Dan! Hey Dan's YouNow! Hey TumblrUniCorn, Hey LaraT, Hey RainbowHowlter, Hey Phanshipper2, Hey Sneksss and Hello everyone on YouTube!" Phil waves and Dan laughs at him. _"God he's adorable!"_

"I was just telling them about how I am revisiting American Horror Story and I'm loving it" Dan explains. Phil laughs and nods

"Yeah, He's not stopped! I don't think I have seen him in days!" Phil pulls a pouty face.

"Aw did you miss me Philly?" Dan asked with a laugh. Phil rolls his eyes.

"I don't have anyone to get me coffee or snacks when I'm playing any games so I have to either go without or pause the game!" Phil exclaimed, his tongue poking between his teeth as he grinned. Dan faked gasped and put his hand over his chest

"I am offended! You only want me for coffee and snack breaks!" Dan turned his back to Phil in mock anger. "Fine then! Our friendship means nothing to you!" Phil laughs at Dan

"Oh come on Dan, you know I value it more than that! That is just the main use!" Phil laughs. Dan turns to him

"Phillip Lester! You horrible human being!" Dan said, laughs interrupting his sentence. Phil grinned and leant on Dan's shoulder and looked up at him

"You know you love me really" Phil grinned up at him

"Hmm.. Deep deep deep down inside I guess" Dan admitted. Phil grinned, sitting up and putting his hands in the air

"Yes! I won! You all heard his admission!" Phil chuckled. The chat was going mental

**"Are you two together?"**

**"Dan loves Phil! Phan is real!"**

**"Phan is real!!1!!"**

**"What is actually going on!"**

**"Is this actually happening!"**

**"OMG!!"**

Both Dan and Phil tried to keep the smiles off their faces at this reaction. "Yeah, I might have admitted it but doesn't mean I always feel it!" Dan exclaimed laughing, Phil rolls his eyes. "Anyway" Dan began "We were talking about AHS. Does anyone here watch it?" Dan asks. He scans the chat and picks the one or two comments not talking about Phan. "DaisyMaisy here says that she loves AHS and is not ashamed to admit she likes Evan Peters. Ah DaisyMaisy, I definitely don't not agree with you there! Evan Peter's is one sexy mother...lover." Phil laughs

"Great save there Dan" Phil rolls his eyes "I can see why you'd think he was hot but I prefer the guy that plays Dandy Mott!" Phil smiles. Dan turns to look at him in disgust

"Seriously? Dandy Freaking Mott?" Dan exclaims. Phil puts on an apologetic smile, sticking his tongue between his teeth again.

"Yeah! Like I know he is a bit weird but so is Tate! Like, have a look at Finn Wittrock on google and tell me he is not hot!" Phil turns and starts to type on the computer next to them. He brings up a picture of Finn and Dan sighs.

"Right, fair enough there he looks quiet hot but in AHS definitely not! Who here agrees with me and who agrees with Phil?" Dan laughs. Phil rolls his eyes. Dan again has to pick the one or two comments not talking about Phan or the fact they're going on about guys. "RedRachel says she agrees with Phil, as does Sparklezzz. Phanicorn agrees with me though! She says he is definitely not hot in AHS but she hasn't seen him in anything else"

"He can be" He mumbles. Dan chuckles

"Mmm... Finn was in that movie Twelve as well wasn't he?" Dan asks. Phil nods "Yeah, I quiet like Charlie Saxton, the guy that plays Mark, too if I'm honest. Has anyone seen Twelve?" Dan waits for a minute then reads out a few more comments "Oliviaisonfire says she has, most people are saying no though" Phil bites his lip in thought

"Errr... Yeah I guess. I know this one doesn't actually relate to anything but I really like Light from DeathNote. He is very hot" Phil explains, then looks down to hide the smirk on his face. _"Shit! Phil what are you doing! You know they keep saying we are L and Light! What are... Actually that's a good idea!"_

"Yeah, I guess, I can see where you're coming from but I prefer L myself. I think he is much hotter" Dan leans over Phil and brings up a picture of the two together. "See, I think L is much hotter"

"No, I guess he must be your type but I prefer Light by far" Phil pushes Dan so he is sat up and they both scan the chat again

**"Dan and Phil going on about guys? Am I dreaming??"**

**"L is so much hotter"**

**"Light means Dan! L means Phil! They are basically admitting they like each other!"**

**"WAT! PHAN IS REAL!!!"**

**"What is Twelve?"**

**"DEATHNOTE <3"**

**"Didn't D &P both acknowledge that they both look like L and Light? Are they trying to tell us something?"**

Both Dan and Phil had to try their hardest not to laugh and keep a straight face.

"Speaking about Anime" Dan continued "The new series of Attack of Titan is amazing!"

~•~

After the live show, Dan and Phil broke down laughing, rereading all of the comments on their liveshow. "This has to be the most "Is Phan real?" and "Phan is real" we have ever had surely?" Dan says through his laughter. Phil just nods, still laughing, point at one comment that said

**"OMG DAN AND PHIL ARE TOGETHER! PHAN IS REAL! THEY ARE MARRIED AND ARE GOING TO HAVE KIDS! ADOPT ME PHAN!"**

Dan notices it and splutters and starts to laugh again. "Oh wow!" He manages to say "We already have children to adopt!" After a solid 10 minutes of scrolling through comments and laughing, both of them calm down and resume cuddling.

"Phil?" Dan asks softly, Phil looks down at Dan

"Mmm?" Phil replies.

"Do you think this will work?" Dan questions. Phil smiles, pulling him closer.

"I think it really will, you have an awesome plan... It decreases the blow for all of us" Phil answers, pulling Dan's face up to his and kissing it softly. "Thank you for my Sour Patch Kids by the way" Phil smiles down at his boyfriend, who turns red and reaches up and kisses him again.

"It is fine Philly" he says as he pulls away. Phil smiles, kissing him once more and then snuggling up. He chromecasts an episode of Bate Motel and they sit and watch it together, both cuddled up together, and eventually a blanket comes into the mix.

~•~

The next few weeks goes by in a flash. Every video they post they hint more and more about being bisexual, they tweet more stuff and Phil even goes as far to acknowledge the fact Dan is hot in one of his videos. ("TwistandSlide asks me if I think Dan is hot. I would say he is hot, sometimes. When he is pulling his derpy faces, I definitely wouldn't call him hot but he can be if he tries"). The response they got was mainly positive. A lot of their viewers had messaged them or sent them letters letting them know if they chose to come out they'd have their full support etc etc. Others had not so subtly sent them websites or articles giving them support and advice about coming out, being gay or other LGBT related things. They had some negative comments but they choose not to acknowledge them and any hate they got sent was reported and blocked without any rise. Overall, most of the viewers seemed supportive so Dan decided now was the time. Phil had decided not to confirm is sexuality but just go along with it, but Dan wanted to get it out in the open.

Dan sat in front of the camera, took a deep breath and pressed record. "Hello Internet! How are you all doing? I just thought I'd make a quick video to address a certain issue I have finally become comfortable enough to talk about. I am sure it won't really come as a shock to anyone really but I just wanted to let you all know that I am bisexual. I have always hidden the fact because I was afraid of the hate I would get from it but recently it just kinda hit me that yeah, I am going to get hate but I am also going to have support from you guys and it was killing me on the inside knowing that I was having to hide it, but its 2017, I can be out and I can be proud of it. So this is my coming out video. I am going to ask everyone to not put anything negative because I will report and block you... I don't want to have to deal with that sort of backlash. I hope I haven't upset any of my fans and we can continue to have these awkward encounters where you laugh at my life. Thanks guys, sorry this was so short but and DanandPhilGAMES video will be out tomorrow! Bye!" Camera off. Dan took a shakey breath and rewatched the video. He wasn't going to edit it because he thought that'd take away the sincerity. He took another deep breath and hit "upload". He then sat back and watched the number of views rise almost instantly. He watched the comments number rise but couldn't bring himself to read them. His breath was heavy and he felt himself shaking. He did the only thing he new that could make him feel better "Phil! Can you come in here?" He heard Phil get up from the couch, stumble to his door and open it.

"What's up bear?" He asked, then he saw his face and Phil's smile fell into a look of concern. "Are you okay?" Dan shook his head and nodded his head towards his computer. His video already had 450 views and it was rising quickly. Phil read the title and then wrapped Dan in a massive hug, giving him kisses and telling him how proud he was of him. Dan smiles sofly but watches the view number rise.

"I'm scared Phil... I haven't read any of the comments yet and I'm already shaking" Dan mumbled into Phil's shoulder. Phil pulled away, bent down, hooked his arm underneath Dan's legs, one around his back and picked him up bridal style. He carried him out of Dan's room and into his own room. He put him gently on the bed, kicked off his shoes and got into bed with him. He pulled the laptop from underneath his bed, found a funny film, played it and pulled Dan close to him. He wrapped Dan up in a blanket and let him be the little spoon. He then continuously rubbed Dan's back until Dan's chuckles fell into snores. Phil continued to rub his back until Dan woke up a few hours later. As soon as Dan woke up, he turned to Phil, kissed him deeply and eskimo kissed his nose. "Oh Phil... What would I do without you? Thank you..." Dan almost whispered. Phil smiled

"You're my boyfriend, I will always look after you" Phil replied simply. Dan kisses him again and then takes a deep breath that turns into a yawn.

"I feel so much better now.. I think I am ready to read the comments" Phil nods, pulling the laptop towards them and going onto YouTube. Phil clicked on Dan's video, scrolled to the comments bit and they both began reading.

**"Congratulations Daniel! We're all very proud of you for finally coming out, I know how hard it can be! If you ever need anyone to talk to, my ears are always open! Lots of love <3 #Oneofus #BiPride"**

**"We already knew, you are always going on about how guys are fit. Well done for coming out though"**

**"Faggot"**

**"Does this mean Phan is real?"**

**"Maybe Dan does like Phil?.. Could Phan be real?"**

**"I am so proud of you Daniel, You've done amazingly to face your fears! The Phandom still loves you and anyone that unfollows you because of this are homophobic, ignorant bigots who you don't really want on your channel anyway!"**

**"We R proud of U!"**

**"Well done Dan!"**

**"You have given me hope, maybe one day I will be able to come out like you... Much love Dan"**

Dan scrolled through all f the comments, 95% of them being lovely, so much so he felt water behind his eyes begin to well up. He kept blinking to get it to go away but it fell regardless which earned him an "awww Dan" from Phil and a cuddle. When he had finished, Dan had a massive smile on his face. His viewers accepted him! Yeah he got some hate but most of it was support and love and he was so relieved. He checked his Twitter and Tumblr and the responses were the same. He and Phil sat back and watched the comments coming in, excited for the future in which they could be openly together.

~•~

Fast forward a couple of months, both Dan and Phil were sat in front of the camera, holding hands underneath the desk, bracing themselves. They had decided they weren't going to release a "coming out video" but instead, they were going to upload a picture over Twitter of Phil kissing Dan's cheek and then continue in the videos as normal, but will little cuddles, hand holding and kisses. Dan picked up the camera, raised it above their heads and pointed it at themselves. Phil then kissed Dan's cheek and Dan clicked the button and it was done. They looked at the photo and smiled. They were ready. Dan sent Phil the picture and they posted it at the same time. They then turned off their phones and proceeded to enjoy a nice night in, ignoring any backlash until the next day.

~•~

When they both checked twitter the next day, their feed was full of people asking if phan was real, were they together etc. etc. Dan turned to Phil "Phil, do you think we should acknowledge them or what?" Phil bit his lip in thought.

"Hmm... I think maybe we should answer them in a round about way. Maybe we could post a picture of us cuddled on the sofa with Wii remotes and caption it something like 'When you're boyfriend likes the same games as you!' with some cute emojis and just leave it at that?" Phil suggested. Dan grinned and nodded. Dan then got both of their Wii Remotes, fired up Mario Kart and then cuddled back up with Phil. He then took a picture of the Mario Kart on the screen and then a selfie of him and Phil cuddled on the sofa. He uploaded them both on twitter, putting the caption and putting his phone down. Dan the proceeded to lose terribly to Phil. Dan pretended to throw a strop about losing to see what Phil would do. It turned out Phil decided fucking him hard he couldn't remember his own name was the way to go about that.

Later that night, Dan and Phil were cuddled up on the sofa watching TV. Dan was off in his own world, smiling slightly. He was thinking about what his and Phil's future would hold, about their next video, about whether one day it might be Dan Lester, or Phil Howell. He nuzzled his way deeper into Phil's arms and took a deep breath. He was completely, and 100% happy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)  
> I hope you liked it :)  
> I have only watched the 1st series of AHS and never watched twelve or Deathnote so I have no idea, I was just doing research xD   
> If you want me to write more chapters, smut or not, let me know? :)  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sexual frustration or what?  
> I hope you enjoyed this :) If you can I wouldn't mind a kudos and/or a comment but I know it can be a pain aha  
> Oh, I also want to point out to anyone who has wrote a fanfic where Phil dies, I am not taking the piss out of you, I think some of them are fucking amazing, but I just remember them both joking about it is all :)


End file.
